


Neighbours

by FanFicReader01



Series: Connor's Crazy College Adventures [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family, Fluff, luther is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Original title is original.Introduction of Luther in this College AU





	Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your support and kudos and comments so far everybody! <3<3  
> They're really appreciated and keeps me going, ehhe >:D

After a tiresome school day, Alice is brought home by one of her friends.

 “If you need anything, just call me or Markus. We’ll try to be there for you,” Simon smiles as Kara steps out of the car.

 “Thank you so much, Simon. I think I’ll manage today, though,” Kara smiles.

“Sure, you look a bit tired?” her friend argues with a worrisome frown on his face.

 “Nah, it’s fine. Normally I’m seeing my neighbour today. He’s also of great help.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow,” Simon then nods and drives off. Once Kara’s inside the hallway, she sighs. Shit, she totally forgot to vacuum clean the first floor and she still has to cook. Maybe she should’ve asked Simon after all but she doesn’t want to be a nuisance. As far as she knows, he also had some work to do this evening.

 She’s surprised when she enters the kitchen. Alice sits at the kitchen table, writing something. From the looks of it, she’s studying math. Next to her sits Luther, helping her.

Luther’s the new neighbour of them. He moved into the house next door almost a year ago. He’s been a great help and friend of them ever since they met.

 “Kara, welcome back! Hope college wasn’t too harsh on you,” her neighbour greets her. Alice stands up and excitedly runs over to her. She jumps into her sister’s arms.

 “Luther’s going to cook us some dinner!” she happily exclaims.

“Oh really?” Kara eyes the tall man who gives a confirming nod.

 “Quiche, if you don’t mind. Sorry if it looks like I just barged in and-”

“Nah, it’s alright. To be honest, I could use the help today. It was an exhausting day. Long lectures, not always equally interesting,” Kara sighs as she drops her bag and sits down next to Luther. Her neighbour pats her on the shoulder in a reassuring way.

 “It’s alright, Kara. I got time today so I’d figure you could use some help.”

“You’re too kind,” Kara chuckles and pokes Luther in a playful way.

 “It’s nothing, really. I like to help my friends in need,” the man grins. “I’ll start making us some dinner now.”

 

\--

 

After dinner all three do the dishes before they settle down on the couch. While Alice is busy choosing a movie they could watch, Kara and Luther have some talk.

 “So your dad ain’t coming home today either?” he asks.

“I’m afraid not. To be honest, I wonder if he’ll move out or not,” Kara whispers so that her sister can’t hear it.

 “I see. In the worst case you know you can start living with me,” Luther reassures his neighbour. When Kara gives him a look he chuckles: “I’m serious, Kara. It’s not a big deal for me but it _is_ a big deal to see my friend unhappy and homeless so I’ll do everything I can to prevent that from happening. You have my honest word on that.”

 Kara inches closer until she rests her head against Luther’s chest. Her friend combs through her short hair in response.

 “Thank you, Luther. You’re the best.”

When Alice sees them she smiles and quickly joins her sister and neighbour on the couch. “Group hug!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhm... It probably is going to take a while before the ust between connor and hank is solved.  
> In the meantime I'm writing some side character's plots with fluff, maybe some angsty bits and more!   
> Next fic in this series is probably going to be Markus/Simon centered :P


End file.
